


Untitled fluff meme fic

by Charette



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: 500 - 1000 words, M/M, fluff meme fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charette/pseuds/Charette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Eames sucks at being romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled fluff meme fic

Arthur's phone rings shrilly in his pocket. He fishes it from his pocket and answers sharply. "Yeah?"

"Charming as ever."

"Eames. I haven't heard from you in weeks." Six weeks, four days and twenty hours, to be exact. Not that Arthur was keeping track.

"I know, I'm sorry, love. Things didn't go quite as planned on the Jefferson job."

"Eames, if you've managed to get shot again, I'll kill you," growls Arthur.

"No injuries, other than my aching heart as it pines for you," Eames sighs over-dramatically.

"I'm hanging up now."

"Hang on, wait a second. Are you still in New York?"

"Yeah, I'm on Park Avenue right now." He is, in fact, standing right in the middle of the sidewalk, blocking the path, and had been since he answered his phone. People had been stepping around him, but they've been crossing the street to avoid him since he mentioned shootings and murder.

"Excellent. I'm at the Jerome Park library, come and meet me."

Arthur's brow furrows. "Where?"

"The library, Arthur. Just off Kingsbridge Road. Do try to keep up."

Arthur huffs. "I'm considering never coming to meet you again, asshole."

"Oh, you'll come," answers Eames with a laugh. His voice then turns gentle, "Try to be quick, sweetheart. I've missed you."

Well, after that, Arthur has no choice but to meet Eames. If he sprints to the subway station, that's his business.

****

Around forty minutes later, Arthur is pushing his way through the glass doors of the library. A few minutes after that, and he is swearing profusely and being glared at by the librarians. He storms outside and calls Eames. "Where the fuck are you?" he shouts.

"Sorry, love. Something came up."

Arthur shouts into his phone. "Something came up? _Something came up?!_ I suffered the subway at rush hour to go to some shitty library to meet you and you're not even there because 'something came up?'"

Eames does, at least, sound a little apologetic, although he may just be fearing for his safety when Arthur catches up to him. "I'll make it up to you, love, promise."

Arthur is silent as he fumes.

"...Hello? Arthur?" Eames asks after a good minute or so.

"...Yes, Eames?" Arthur replies through his teeth.

"Uh, come and meet me?"

Arthur hangs up.

Eames calls him back a second later. "Hello, darling. I think you must have a bad connection. Lost you for a second there."

Arthur sighs and massages his temple. "...Where are you Eames. I'll come to see you."

"Excell--"

"If you're not there when I arrive, I will find you, and I will kill you," Arthur adds.

"--ent. Er. I'm ... You know, it doesn't matter. Let's meet up somewhere else, hm? How about Central Park? 'S nice there."

"What? No, you can't just make me run across town for no reason _twice._ Stay where you are, I'm meeting you there." He sets off walking again, purposefully striding down the street in what he hopes is the right direction. There is silence on the other end of the phone. "Eames. Tell me where you are."

"... I don't want to now, you're just going to shout at me."

"For fuck's sake," Arthur mutters angrily, "if I promise not to shout at you, will you tell me? What are you, five?"

"Shut up," Eames retorts huffily. "If you must know, I'm on some shitty little street called Arthur Avenue."

Arthur stops walking mid-stride. "Eames," he says slowly. He stares at the green street sign ahead of him. "You're on Arthur Avenue?"

"...Yeah."

"And I'm on Eames Place?"

"... Yeah. I thought, you know. We haven't seen each other in a while, it would be, I don't know, symbolic or something when we met up again."

"Oh my God," Arthur says, horrified. "Are you trying to be romantic? Is this what you think romance is?"

"I almost wish I had got shot. You're always much nicer to me when I'm bleeding profusely."

"Eames," says Arthur slowly, "You are the worst boyfriend ever. I'm going to go back to my hotel, and you're going to meet me there, and then I'm going to kiss you stupid, okay?"

Eames' mood seems to brighten considerably. "That sounds like a much better plan. I'm glad I didn't go with my original plan, you would have been furious."

"I don't want to know."

Eames tells him anyway. "I was going to go to different locations in America, spelling out an E, and then make a heart over Europe. Asia was going to be my A."

Arthur sighs. "Eames, I want you to listen closely. I love you, but you're an idiot. Please never try to be romantic again."

He can almost hear Eames' smile over the line.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I have never been to America, let alone New York. I blame any geographical errors on Google Maps.
> 
> Written for Cherrybina's fluff meme and originally posted [here.](http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/243220.html?thread=18228756#t18228756)


End file.
